Joker (DC)
"Why so serious" - the Joker The Joker is one of the main villains in the Batman comic books, T.V. shows, posters, and movies. The Joker also plays a big role as the antagonist in The Dark Knight. His criminal Master Mind allows him to control the city with the press of a button. He is shown to have a high level of intelligence and is able to comprehend various scientific tasks. The Joker will often claim he never has a plan, but this menace often has a plot drawn out long before he meets the protagonists. Origin There are many different theories/viewpoints that have transpired over the years, one is that The Joker was once a small-time crook known as the Red Hood. Batman had chased him into a chemical plant in which he fell into a vat of chemicals. The result ended up bleaching his skin, dying his hair, and curving his lips into a smile. Another is that he was a button man in the mafia and Batman gave him the scars the same way. In The Dark Knight, The Joker was said to have been scarred by his father and then later by himself, by sticking a blade in his mouth. Though, Joker has been emotionally disturbed throughout the year, and because of his intelligence and schizophrenic state, we can never be sure of a true origin. The Dark Knight The Joker, played by Heath Ledger, is the main antagonist in the movie The Dark Knight. The Joker is a psychotic villain who claims to be an "agent of chaos", seemingly doing it for the sake of destroying the plans of others and causing maximum psychological and physical damage. In the film The Joker rescinds his comic weapons in favour of explosives, knives and firearms. He is responsible for the death of Rachael Dawes and for the wounding and psychological manipulation of Two-Face among others. Reasons for Attacking Batman The Joker is Batman's greatest enemy, he has caused more physical and psychological damage to the Dark Knight than any other villain. Behind all of his gags and jokes, the Joker houses a vehement dislike for the Caped Crusader because of his interference with the Joker's plans to take over the Gotham crime syndicates and execute his plans. He has loathed Batman ever since the vigilante chased him into a chemical plant and he fell into a vat, disfiguring him and driving him insane. The Joker is very competitive with other rogues and has reserved the right to kill Batman himself, because of their fierce rivalry. This being said, The Joker defines himself by his opposition to the Batman, and even has shown a reluctant admiration of who Batman is. Strategy The way the Joker works is that he uses people's fear and strengths against them with a comedy theme added to it. He creates a sense of victory through the fact that he looks easy to kill or that he might slip up because of his appearance. The reason he does what he does is to show that the city of Gotham needs a better villain and his technique leaves him as the man people will fear or hire for the job of the killing of Batman. He rigs everything with bombs and a detonator and will not be satisfied until what he has been trying to destroy is levelled. Batman Arkham Asylum The Joker was also the main villain in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. He got himself locked up in the asylum, along with other so-called "super-villains" to pull off a daring scheme. He planned to build an army of super henchman by mutating his normal henchman with Titan, a venom created by a scientist of Arkham Asylum. To do this, he had to take over the entire asylum, and he was quite successful, since he managed to take control of the security system, the warden, and even over Batman. The Jokers profile states: An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker’s white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled Clown Prince of crime has no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap is arch nemesis, Batman. Personality Other villains, both within Batman's rogue gallery and outside of it greatly distrust The Joker due to his unpredictable nature. This is typified when Alexander Luthor in Infinite Crisis refuses entry to The Joker in the Villains Society for this very reason. Facts Real Name: Unknown Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Green Hair: Green Height: 6 ft Weight: 160 lb First Appearance: Batman #1 (Spring, 1940) Attributes *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death Harley Quinn Previously known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a perky, ambitious young psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, Harley is now employed as the Joker's hench-wench/ girlfriend. The relationship began when Harleen took on the Joker's case at the asylum, becoming his doctor. During the short time she was his psychiatrist, the Joker wooed and subsequently manipulated her into breaking him out of Arkham. Her obsessive love is what keeps her with him; the Joker is often abusive (physically and emotionally) towards her, taking out his anger on her and taking advantage of her. It is speculated that over the years the Joker developed some kind of fondness for her; however, most believe he keeps her around for the sadistic pleasure he gets from abusing her. She is elemental in many of his schemes, and he occasionally demonstrates a jealous possessiveness of her. External Links *The Batman wikia page for The Joker (Comics) *The Batman wikia page for The Joker (Heath_Ledger) Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Articles That Need Revising Category:DC Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Archenemy Category:Comedic Villain Category:Dark Lord